


Their Playtoy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, dont let the beginning fool you, super fucking gay, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were four and they were surrounded. It all happened so fast, the mist, it came from no where, and with it, brought the monsters.   There was no way of telling what they were capable of.He was betrayed, and captured.





	1. One

Joshua Huck hated her. She was the worst person he had ever met, and yet, he had fallen head over heals in love with her. Jen didn't feel the same way, not after the way he treated her. Rather, she turned to his best friend for comfort. Alejandro, he was, everything a woman could ever want. Tall, dark, handsome. Nothing but a brainless jock. At least, that is what he had told Jen. She didn't buy it, not even when she liked Josh. She got close to Alejandro, and here they were, two months into a relationship.   
It had need two months since he had seen her. He was dreading the occasion. He assumed she would be too. Apparently both of them had called to cancel, Alejandro had just seen through their lies.   
"You're coming, that's final. Now get your ass over here." Alejandros voice rang through his head. How could it not? Jen was probably thinking the same thing, hearing the same thing.   
He left his house, no need to stall any longer. 

~~~

The road was oddly clear, very few people out today. It could be because of the fog warning, which was dancing in the far distance. He may have to stay the night. Just maybe.   
He arrived in no time, after all, their apartments were only a mile apart. Guest parking was a decent distance from the building. He sighed, he'd actually have to try and remember where he parked. He took mental note. Right next to.. Jens car. He hung his head low, and walked away.   
The apartment complex was much more extravagant than he remembered, of course ever since they graduated from college Jen and Alejandro had been doing well. They were supposed to be moving in together soon. He wondered when that was to happen.   
He nearly walked past the door, not on accident of course. He sighed and knocked. She answered. Giving her best, 'I'm just as uncomfortable as you are,' smile.   
"Hey Joshua," That stung. Before their fight, she used to call him Joshy. She didn't like Joshua, it sounded too formal, yet here she was. Here he was.   
"Hey, Jen," She didn't reply, and just opened the door, allowing him in.   
Alejandro looked a little confused, perhaps it was because Josh was thirty minutes early and he was still in a towel. Both men laughed.   
Alejandro was definitely an attractive man, about six foot one, tanned skin, muscular build, and a warm bright smile. Every girl he looked at swooned.   
Josh couldn't help but compare himself. He was scrawny, but just as tall, though he didn't have the killer looks his friend did. He stopped himself, no need to have a mental pity party.   
"Alejandro, why don't we go get you dressed," Jen said from behind, causing Josh to jump. Alejandro smirked, "oh now you're going to dress me," He said with a smirk.   
"Yes, Jesus you need someone to do it. Obviously you can't be trusted on your own. Did you see what you looked like yesterday?" She giggled. Jen had always been a bit sarcastic.   
The two just about ran to the room, leaving Josh alone, standing there. He let out the air trapped in his lungs, as much as he hated to admit it, he was in love with her. He had been, since college and things had only gotten worse. To distract himself, he pulled out his phone, no one had texted him, there were no notifications. None of his coworkers bothered to email him, he felt completely alone. 

There was a knock on the door. It was hard and spastic, shouting, "let me in!" the male sounded terrified. He was across the room in seconds, the door was opened, and a male fell in. He was a big guy, at least six foot seven, broad shoulders, extremely heavy. Josh was under him, a hand pressed to his mouth. There was shooting in the hall. Outside, something was happening. His eyes darted to the window, a thick mist had settled over the city. He couldn't even see the building just across the street. He looked back up to the stranger, who was nearly suffocating him. He shoved the mans hand away and gasped for air. The stranger rolled off him and let out a sigh of relief. Silence had fallen over the building. 

If Josh was being honest, there was something unsettling about this man. He came at an absolutely perfect time, just fast enough to get away from whatever was going on in the hallway. He looked at the other male, he was just a regular guy, with strikingly blue eyes. Josh himself had deep blue eyes, the only one in his family actually. But he had never seen anything like these, they were pale, almost the color of the whites of his eyes, and they had a purple tinge. He didn't have the time to really question what the eyes meant as Daisy and a still half naked Alejandro stood above them. 

"Henry, Josh? What the hell is going on?" Jen whispered, she too had heard the gunshots. 

Both of them had a gun in their hands, exercising their american right. Josh suddenly wished he hadn't been so hard on them for being so pro-gun. 

"I was walking to my place from my car. There was this heavy fog around, you can't see three feet in front of you. Suddenly, I see a person, they were dead. They had been maned by an animal, or something. I started running. The door to the building was gone. Literally, it was gone. Nothing," Josh listened intently as Henry explained the rest of the story. He was, completely entranced. 

The story Henry told was blood filled, there were these purple creatures, humanoid, but much bigger. Henry explained that he had been running to his own apartment, just down the hall, when he was spotted. He didn't have time to make it to his own room, so he hoped Alejandro would be home. He was incredibly thankful that Josh opened the door for him.

"If they saw you come in here, why didn't they follow?" Jen suddenly asked. 

"I wasn't the only one out there, if you heard the guns, that was people," Henry looked down, as if he was upset with himself for not saving them. The room went silent. 

Josh was a little overwhelmed, who wouldnt be, in this situation. He had just been told that there were monsters outside the room. Everyone just looked around, at each other, at the door. All had fallen silent beyond its gates. All had gone quiet in the great beyond. And Josh, he was terrified. He wasn't sure of what though. Sure, his life was endangered, but did he really care about his own life that much? No. He was going to be stuck in this suddenly cramped apartment, with the woman he loved, and her boyfriend. Not to mention this annoying, once-football player whos story was just a little too perfect for his liking. How is it that Josh, who had been to this apartment a hundred times already, had never seen this man. Alejandro had never mentioned him. They were neighbors, yet he had never once talked about him. Even Jen seemed a bit confused as to who he was. Things were going to get a lot worse, Josh could tell.


	2. Two

Apparently Henry was new to the area. Moved in just over a week ago. He had been a football player in college, and almost made it to the pros, but he eventually declined to become a lawyer. What an interesting person. He of course, was also a very attractive man. Tall, pale skin, strong facial features, he was every woman's wet dream. Too bad Josh wasn't a woman. That would have made things much too easy. 

It also came to Joshes attention that Henry was gay. He wasn't exactly out in the open about it, but he had a picture of a man on his phone lock screen, he absolutely refused to change in front of Josh, or allow Josh to change in front of him. He also called this guy, every night, cooing I love you quietly into the phone. It wasn't the way one would talk to their mother or brother, but perhaps a lover. 

There was really no where for Josh to sleep, there was only Alejandro's bed and his sofa, which is where Henry slept. Henry regularly offered to sleep on the floor, Josh regularly declined. Henry had even tried laying down on the makeshift bed, Josh made him get up. He didn't like others putting him before them. 

They were all out, Jen sitting on Alejandros lap, Josh on the floor, Henry on the couch. It was early morning, about a week into the invasion. They were already running low on food and discussing a plan on how to get more. 

"Theres a shop on the first floor, its not going to have any real meals, but a shit ton of snacks," Henry reminded everyone. Snacks were good, high in calories, if they needed to run, calories would be useful. 

"I can go," Josh interjected. He wasn't exactly an excellent marksman, but he knew how to shoot the gun, and he knew what he was aiming for. 

"You don't know the building well, you can easily get lost," Alejandro immediately shot Josh down, of course. 

"Why don't I go with him. I can stop in my apartment and get my glock," Hnery said coolly. "In fact, if my door isn't broken, why don't Josh and I stay there, that way he can sleep on a bed, I've got two." Henry smiled.

"Thats not a bad idea, why don't we do that," Jen seemed all too on board with the idea of him leaving. Of course she was okay with it. 

"Alright, so lets go," Josh said in a quiet voice. He looked over to Henry, who was rather uncomfortable looking. 

The hallway was surprisingly clear of fog, and all of the doors were firmly shut around them. There was blood though, on the walls, staining the carpet. Something green as well, it had just about burned a hole in the wall. What the hell were these things. Did they spit acid? Was it their blood? He really didn't want to find out. Josh kept his eyes glued to Henry, since he was leading the way. 

They stayed in the building, opting for the stairwell over the elevator. It was loud, and it would force them into the open. He could taste the air, the fog must be suffocating if he was struggling to breath in here. It felt electric. If felt like it wasn't hiding them, but exposing them. Maybe it was a good idea they didn't leave the building. 

The downstairs lobby was empty as fog pooled in. He thought he could see something, staring through the fog, like a pair of glowing eyes, but by the time he raised his gun, the image was gone. He warned Henry, but he didn't look too concerned. 

"For now, lets just try and get the food. We're right here," he said. The glass for the shop was broken. The door was just gone. Josh couldn't help but wonder what kind of creatures could just, blow the door off. He shuttered, his CZ 75B suddenly seemed useless. 

He set down his backpack and started grabbing things off the shelves. Anything that could be eaten, anything that could be useful. Batteries, flashlights, all of it. Henry was doing the same. Their bags full, they set back out. They tried being quiet, but the scream, blood curdling and close, sent them into a frenzy. They ran, as fast as they could. Guns outstretched before them. Henry had fallen behind, Josh went back for him. 

It was in the shadows, eyes glowing through. He shuttered at its appearance, it was easily eight feet tall. He shot, aiming for the eyes. He landed a hit, and the creature slumped to the ground, but it was still alive. Just, taken aback. He grabbed Henry and made a dash for the room. 

They made it inside Henrys room. A floor up from where they saw the beast. He had simply thrown his backpack to Alejandro, there was no reason for them to take the extra steps. They heaved, standing close to the door, listening. There was nothing for a short while, minus the quiet sound of the bag being dragged into the room. Then they heard it, two pairs of heavy footsteps. They were making their presence known. They wanted them to know they had found them. 

Josh was quietly panicking, Henrys hand once again found its way over Josh's mouth. He rested his head back against the wall, listening as the footsteps slowly disappeared. It had been way too close of a call. They were almost caught, and yet, Josh was ecstatic. He had not only made it back alive, but he shot one of the things in the eye, and saved his friend. 

Henry removed his hand from Josh's mouth and looked around. Josh laughed, he couldn't help himself. He tried to fix his fit, but he couldn't. Nothing about the situation was funny, he almost died. He couldn't help himself though. He had survived. Henry laughed a little bit too. Both were rather quiet about it, but it was enough. 

Something was running outside the room, the door flew open, breaking it off the hinges. Henry was hit, and sent flying. Josh looked away, he didn't want to watch his friend get crushed. There was no sound though. In fact, he saw Henry, holding it, with a smirk. 

There was the same creature from before, angry, green goo dripping from its eye socket. It was standing before him, in the light. Towering over the small man. Its skin smooth and purple, body was humanoid, it walked on two feet. It looked pissed, and Josh understood why. He took a step back, towards Henry. He had completely forgotten about the gun, abandoned on the floor. His breath quickened, his heart rate spiked, he was shaking, never in his life had he felt so afraid, so small, so useless. 

"Wait," something hit him from behind.


	3. Three

Joshua groaned and tried to grab his head, but his hands were bound. He couldn't see either, something covered his eyes. He struggled against his restraints, it was useless, they would never break, he was too weak. He heard something shuffle next to him, instantly his head snapped there. "Hello," he whispered out. He was at least grateful his mouth wasn't bound. His legs weren't either, which he thought was strange, though what could he do, he was a puny human with no sight, and no arms, he would just end up hurting himself. There was an incomprehensible chatter around him. They were discussing something, furiously. He didn't know what, but he could guess it had something to do with him.

A rather large, four fingered hand patted the top of his head, before grabbing a fistful and yanking him up, into the air, too high for his knees, too low for him to work his legs around. He groaned, but didn't fight against the power, no point. He could feel as his mask was removed, purposefully tearing out strands of hair with it. He looked around, teary eyed. There were six, as far as he could see. They were all seven to nine feet tall, they had to have been. He was terrified. Whatever was holding him dropped him. He saw stars when his head collided with the ground. He was flipped over, and there it was, the one with the missing eye. He didn't think it could look any more smug. He shrank back, looking around at them. He had to be in someones apartment. It was generously spacious, and filled with furniture. There was a bed next to him. He wanted to crawl under, to hide himself from the creatures, but he couldn't. The single eyed one from earlier was there. He could see something forming in the eye socket, it had to be a new eye entirely. It was cloudy now, but there was no more green goo. He sat up, slowly, hoping not to alarm the creature.

"An eye for an eye," Josh whispered to himself. He was going to get tortured because he found the creatures weakness, and exploited it.

"Not exactly," he heard a familiar voice say. Josh saw him, well not exactly him, but his eyes. The eerie pale blue that now glowed in the dim room.

"Henry?" Josh asked meekly. Henry was among the smallest of the creatures, but he appeared the most sinister. He had a presence like no other, demanding and cruel. It was the opposite of what he had been.

"Its not Henry to you, its Master," the creature spat. It took a step closer. Josh hid his face in fear. He was expecting it to hurt him, to throw him. Something. It never came. He looked around, fearful of whatever it was planning.

"Azkor, he's yours," Henry said. It was on purpose, there was no need for the English. "I don't like a trained bitch," Henry added.

His single eyed friend smiled. "You caused me a lot of trouble," the creature spat. 

Joshua looked up to Henry, "please, don't do this," what was he begging for? His life? What did Henry mean by 'trained bitch?' it was overwhelming. His head spun, he stood, he walked, he faltered. He was looking to Henry, begging him. "I thought I was saving your life, I went back for you, I got you to safety," he pleaded. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, Henry smirked and looked down at him. 

"I know, all the more reason to give you to Azkor, he'll treat you right," there was something in Henrys cruel eyes, it was as if he was asking for his trust. Josh didn't understand. Was Azkor going to be quick and easy, or was he about to become some sort of pet. Alive, but a slave to these people. Would they send them back, to Alejandro and Jen? He didn't know. Would he make him kill them, then kill himself. He wouldn't know. All of the creatures left the room, leaving just Azkor, Henry, and Josh. Something ran down Joshs back, stopping just above the waistline. He hadn't even realized it just cut his shirt in half. It was torn off him. Henry shook his head, and walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

Azkor grabbed Joshua by the hair and yanked him back. He cried out, he was acutely aware of how close he was to Azkor, to his hardening cock. He felt it. It was weird, it didn't feel like his own. It was definitely similar in shape, but there was something much bigger at the bottom, similar to balls, but it was actually on the things dick. It was a knot. He gulped and turned around. Looking up at the creature.  

"Please, no," He whispered. It grabbed him, holding him by the waist. It was examining his pants. It's other clawed hand stalked up his thighs, rubbing them, just up to his clothed crotch. Azkors mouth opened, revealing an abnormally long tong, it was, a tentacle. He looked at it, confused.Suddenly he was on the bed, arms behind him, the creature on top of him. He gasped, the creature taking it's chance to shove it's tongue down his throat. It slid further and further down, choking him, causing him to gag. He could feel it slither down his throat, until it suddenly stopped. He expected it to slid out, but it sat there. He couldn't breathe, his eyes widened, he clawed at the bed under him.  

What seemed like ten seconds longer than necessary, when he was blue in the face and seconds from passing out, the creature slid it's tongue out. Satisfied. Tears streamed down his face. His vision blackened around the edges, he was coughing and gasping for air. He turned to his side and looked away. 

"Too long, please, not like that," He begged.

It nodded its head, but said nothing. He sighed feeling useless.  

The creature knew it had been too long, but what he hadn't realized in the time was that it had removed his boxers and jeans. He grew aware that it was working him, trying to get him hard. He looked up at it. This thing could never get him to. Never.  

Azkor had other plans. 


	4. Four

Azkor loomed over Joshua. Finally, did Josh really see what was happening. Azkors skin was smooth, but hard. He had four fingers, no hair, and a very inhuman face. He could only compare it to venom, but it's teeth didn't just hang out. He stared in a terrified awe of its lower regions.

He was bigger than any human, and oddly enough the cock was blue compared to the rest of the body. He didn't really want to think about it though, not while he was being forced to the floor. He was shoved off the bed, and quickly forced to his knees. Azkor grabbed Josh by the jaw and forced his mouth open, it hurt. Tears, of course.  He couldn't help it. 

His hands were still bound behind him, he couldn't just push him away.

"Azkor, please, " He begged. 

A large palm connected with the side of his face, he cried out in pain. His eyes traced down to the tip of the monsters cock, which was coming closer and closer to his face. He did the unthinkable, and opened his mouth. 

The monster growled with sick pleasure, and forced its way down his throat. He tried to open up his throat, make it easier on himself, but he couldn't. Rather he gagged and choked and made the most unpleasant of sounds. He couldn't help it. Each gag left him feeling a little more light headed, brought tears to his eyes, and brought just a little more darkness to his vision. The creature was being slow, gentle even. He looked up at Azkor, bewildered. 

He was only halfway down before Azkor pulled back, just the head remained in his mouth. Josh took in as much air as possible, preparing for the worst. He pulled off the creature and looked up. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't want it to think he was teasing, but he took a moment to lick along the underside of the creatures cock, something he knew he personally enjoyed. Josh hid under him after, completely embarrassed. 

He heard a chuckle from above him, and got a gentle pat on the head. He was waiting for it to grab him again, yank him by the hair, slap him, throw him, something, but it never came. He closed his eyes and did it again, running the same long strip along, and this time took the head into his mouth. He bobbed his head a bit, looking for a reaction. A clawed hand was placed on his head, guiding him. Josh went with it.

He wasn't sure exactly if he was doing it right, but Azkor seemed to be enjoying himself. He pushed Josh a bit suddenly, bucking him hips, suddenly his cock was much deeper than before. He tried to push back, but Azkor had other plans. Suddenly his nose was touching the knot. The thing had very quickly turned the tables. Josh knew, he was in for a ride. 

Suddenly everything was pulled back, then slammed back down his throat. Tears ran down his reddened cheeks as the thing used his face. He would breath when he could, but it very quickly run out. 

After what seemed like ages, the thing was getting close. Josh had lost any and all ability to fight, his body ragged forward as the creature ravaged his throat. He would be sore for days, he was sure. Azkor gave a few more thrusts, before forcing Josh's head all the way down. His eyelids felt so heavy in that moment, his body could just drift away. He felt as the creatures cum leaked down his throat, fill his stomach which an unholy amount of sperm, he was instantly sick. The cum spilled out around his mouth, like the foam of a rabid animal. Very slowly did Azkor pull out, and when he did, Josh silently fell forward. He was out before he even hit the floor


	5. Five

Everything was soft, warm, safe. Josh snuggled into the large body next to him, which chuckled at the advancement. It was a masculine chuckle. He groaned and pulled the cover off his face. The room seemed vaguely familiar, but the body next to him? He looked over at the stranger and nearly fell off the bed. It was Azkor. Everything came flooding back as he clung to the edge of the bed, ready to run. He wanted to scream, but that didn't seem like it would do anything. He stepped off the bed carefully, he hadn't realized he was naked. A cool blush fell over his cheeks as he instantly began to hide himself. 

"You humans are no fun, you passed out so easily last night, we didn't even get to the fun part," his captor cooed. Azkor rolled his eyes, the other having completely returned, in just the span of a day. 

Josh tried to speak, but he just coughed, his throat was incredibly sore, and he really needed water. As if Azkor could read his mind, a water bottle was thrown over to him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the bed, rolling near the creature. Azkor was clearly annoyed, but didnt say anything. Josh cautiously crawled back onto the bed, and snatched the water bottle. He drank half of it, he didnt realize how thirsty he actually was. Azkor took the now half empty water bottle from him and set it on the bedside table. In the process Azkor grabbed a hold of Joshs wrist and pulled him onto this lap.

"Open," he demanded. Josh shook his head.

"I said open your mouth."Azkor took a hold of Joshs Jaw, and pried the males mouth open. His long slimy tongue disappeared down Joshs throat. Josh looked away, he didn't want to watch the creature do this to him. He didn't expect his fiery aches to be soothed by the creature. The creature slid its tongue out and rolled his eyes, of course there was no way for Josh to know it was trying to help hi m. Josh coughed a bit, it wasn't quite as bad now. 

"I didnt know you could do that," he whispered. 

Azkor didnt reply. Rather he just forced Josh into a sitting position on top of him. His hands were forced behind his back, and tied together. Josh closed his eyes and leaned back, he watched as the creatures cock slowly came out, aggressively blue. He was scared, sure, he was scared shitless actually, but he knew that if he wanted to survive, he would have to submit. Very slowly he swung his legs around until he was resting on his shins. Clawed hands ran down his chest, one stopped at his nipple, gentle pinching it, the other continued lower, until it grabbed a hold of his cock. Josh sucked in air, as he had been holding his breath. He was incredibly sensitive since his cock was still flaccid. The creatures claws danced dangerously close to his most sensitive areas, so long as he didnt struggle, he would be okay.

He had never been teased before, Josh was always on the teasing side. He was definitely more of a dominate guy, like most straight guys, but he couldn't deny what his body was feeling. He let out a very raspy moan, something that he was trying to suppress, but failed. Josh knew that was a mistake when suddenly the creature started moving faster, teasing more, he was hard. This thing had gotten him hard. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He was moaning again, the creatures hand felt amazing. Josh was becoming quickly unwound as a familiar feeling pooled in his stomach, he was about to cum. Azkors tongue ran along the back of Joshs neck, sliding over his more sensitive areas as it wrapped around. It didn't cut off his air flow, just very slightly decreased it. He let out one last moan as the tongues tip forced its way into his mouth. It didnt make it past the back of his throat. He balled his fists, threw his head back, and came, over his own chest. The tongue disappeared as the hand did, and he was left sitting there, shaking, untouched. Azkor seemed very pleased, his purring deepened. 

"Good pet," he whispered into Joshs hair. Azkor had just put him into his place, claiming him, and he wasn't even done yet.  

"Do you have any lube?" He asked, hoping to at least stall. 

"What is lube?" 

"Lubricant.. It helps makes things go, smoother?" He explained, hoping Ask or would know what he was talking about. 

"No. We don't use that," Azkor explained. "But here," Josh was suddenly flipped onto the bed. 

"On your knees." Josh did as he was told. 

Azkor had gotten off the bed and was currently behind Josh, who couldn't see what was happening. Something cold and slimy suddenly slipped over Josh's cheek, sending a shudder down his spine. It found its way to his hole and very slightly dipped in. The tip was no thicker than a pencil, but it did gradually get thicker. Something about it was cooling, and he really didn't feel any pain. Josh wondered in that moment if it was Azkors saliva that allowed that, or if it was something Azkor had make happen himself. 

It slowly went deeper and deeper, and got thicker and thicker. The very tip of his tongue brushed over something rather sensitive, sending shivers down his spine and blood rushing to cock. Azkor seemed to notice this, as he began to rub against it, playing with Josh. 

Josh let out a little mewl as he felt something cool slide over his semi erect penis, it sat at the base. It was a cock ring. Bastard. It didn't feel too snug, or too loose, how the hell did he already have the right size? Josh didn't want to push that question any further. 

A warm hand wrapped around his cock, earning a raspy moan. Josh was holding back, trying not to give Azkor what he wanted.  

That quickly dissipated, he was a mess under him. Josh moaned as Azkor abused his prostate, he couldn't help it. Even if he was screaming mentally, his body was giving in. 

Josh was finally feeling that familiar feeling pool in his stomach, his aching cock leaked precum, but no release came. Azkors hand was removed, as was his tongue. Josh groaned, his hips demanding attention. 

"What do you want, pet?" Azkor whispered from behind. 

Josh didn't answer, embarrassment and pride were taking over. A claw was circling dangerously close to his penis, so close, but so far. 

Josh was pulled into a sitting position by his hair, and forced to look into Azkors eyes. He didn't release the smaller boy. His other hand found its way over to his nipple, pinching and pulling.  Josh let out a strangled gasp, but didn't say anything.  

"Say it pet," Azkor demanded.  

Josh shook his head as tears welled in his eyes. He felt hopelessly turned on, and hopelessly erect. 

"If you don't, I'll make sure you never release again," Azkor threatened. 

Joshs eyes widened, he was looking into the creatures stunning yellow eyes, searching for truth. Something told him he wasn't lying.  

"Please, I want to cum," Josh whispered. 

"Louder, I want the others to hear."

"Azk-"

"Master," Azkor was purring furiously now. 

"Master, please, just let me fucking cum," Josh didn't shout it, but it definitely seemed to satisfy Azkor, because his hand returned to work the boy.  

He came soon after that, harder than he ever had before. Ribbons of cum splattered over his chest. Azkor seemed incredibly satisfied with himself that Josh had done as told. He released smaller male and watched as Josh slumped over onto the bed. It was truly the perfect opportunity. 

Azkor grabbed Joshs hip, and lined himself up. Josh, who still hadn't came down from his high was nonthewiser, that is until he felt the head of Azkors cock slip inside.  God, was it painful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this stupid chapter three times and it got deleted twice. So this is what you get


	6. Chapter 6

The pain was searing, blinding almost. Josh was left digging his nails into his palms and biting at the comforter as Azkor pushed his way inside. Tears streamed down the boys cheeks as he did everything to relax his sphincter, which was already being stretched much larger than any ever should be. He managed to contain his screams, but whimpered like a wounded puppy.  

Azkor was trying his best to contain himself, though most of that built up pressure went into his hands, which painfully dug into Josh's hips, the tips of his claws breaking the skin. Josh hardly noticed.  

Azkor bottomed out and groaned in pleasure. Josh was much tighter than anything be had ever fucked. He could hardly contain himself when he very slowly began to move his hips, trying not to completely break the boy. Josh hissed and whimpered under him, Azkor hardly felt bad. 

Josh felt Azkor leave him, silently he hoped Azkor realized it was too much for him. He was wrong. Azkor sat on the edge of the bed and demanded Josh to come to him, he wanted Josh to sit on him. 

Josh very slowly made his way over to the creature, who's face was impossible to read. Azkor turned him around, he was facing a mirror. Josh was utterly horrified at the idea of watching himself being fucked. He didn't really have the chance to run, Azkor had grabbed his hips and was already aligning himself. He sank down, once again, the searing pain returned. He was much harsher this time, bottoming out quickly. 

"Open your eyes pet, look at yourself. "

Josh very slowly peeled his eyes open. His cheeks were red and wet. He looked so small compared to his extremely large counterpart. His eyes trailed down, his hips were bloodied and bruised, and his stomach, ever so slightly, bulged. He was a skinny boy, he knew that, but he didn't think something was possible. Sure he had seen it in hentai before, but that wasn't real. This however, this was real. That wasn't the biggest issue either, no, what scared him the most was that through all this pain, his cock was hardening. Was he really turned on by this? He couldn't be. His insides were forcefully being rearranged in the most painful way possible, and somehow his body was getting off? 

Azkors tongue slowly slipped around the small boys neck and pulled him back, slightly cutting off his air flow and forcing him to arch his back. His stomach bulged a bit more. 

"Look, you can watch me fuck you," Azkor hissed before thrusting into him. Josh groaned as his head lulled down. 

"Watch," Azkor demanded. 

Joshua slowly lifted his head, looking in the mirror. Azkor pushed up again sending a strange mix of pleasure and pain through his body. It caused more tears to spill, mostly because of the over stimulation, but he couldn't deny the slight pleasure Azkor was giving him. If he just would be more gentle.  

That wish never came true, because Azkor was done being gentle. He grabbed both of Josh's hips and began forcing Josh up and down on his cock. Josh was being asphyxiated and fucked by a monster, and he was kind of enjoying it. At least, his body was. Some sick part of his mind was enjoying it too, because for the third time, he felt himself on edge. Azkor seemed to notice too, because in a flash his hand was on Josh, working him. 

"Oh fuck!" Josh just about shouted as he came once again, his legs shaking from its explosiveness. It was the best orgasm he had ever experienced and he hated it. 

Josh was used aggressively now, feeling much more like a fleshlight than a person. Azkor had slipped his tongue down Josh's throat, a minor distraction so he wouldn't realize what was coming next.  

That strange purring filled the room, Josh assumed he was close too. His body was exhausted, he couldn't really take much more. His prostate was incredibly abused, as was the rest of him. He was shaking. Saliva ran down his chin as Azkor shoved his tongue endlessly deeper. 

Then came the knot, so suddenly that Josh almost hadn't registered it happened, the first time seemed to be an accident, because Azkor quickly removed it, but seconds later it was back, and so much more painful. He would have screamed if he could. Azkor came, filling Joshs stomach. Azkor pulled his tongue out and looked away.  

Joshs eyes trailed down to his stomach, where Azkors cock made a home. He didn't see it being possible Azkor could remove it.  He didnt want it removed. He looked into the mirror, realizing how deranged he looked. His typically tamed hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and red, tears still sat on his cheeks, there were random cuts from Azkors claws, and he was shaking. He hardly recognized himself. 

Azkor removed Josh from his body.  Laying him on the bed.  

"Sleep now," Was all Azkor said.  

As tired as Josh was, he didn't sleep. Every muscle in his body screamed at at any slight movement. Azkor seemed to sleep soundly next to him. Of course, he didn't just get invaded.

Eventually, Josh closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep. 


End file.
